That's how we do it in Kingdom Hearts
by Seamistress89
Summary: [SoRiku with fluff]Oneshot songfic to That's how we do it in Dixie. It came to me while listening to country music. Riku and Sora sing for the school talent show.


That's How They Do It In Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Ok, this just popped in my head while listening to country music. Sorry if ya don' like it... It's song fic one shot to That's How They Do It In Dixie. (Good song too)

Mel: Like I said, the music gave me my idea... BLAME ME NOT! BLAME MUSIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Well, the idea I guess I do own, but anything else not mine! Trust me, if a yaoi loving girl owned Kingdom Hearts, don't you think there'd be more hints to yaoi goodness?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora gazed up as he and Riku walked up. The poor brunette was so scared.

The two keyblade controllers took in a breath before Riku held up his microphone. "Well, like Aerith said, we're here to perform for the talent show," Riku eplained and gulped a dry lump in his throat.

Music began to play and Riku took his cue to start singing.

"Cut-off jeans, an' cowboy boots

Long blond hair an' dark brown roots!

Lord pinch me

That's how they do it in dixie!"

Riku took a big breathe here and continued. Sora couldn't help but smile at how good of a singer Riku was.

"Electric slidin' on a sawdust floor,

Long-neck chaser for a,

Shot of hard-core whiskey;

That's how they do it in dixie!

Blue red "GO" stickers on the window says 'Sugar an' spice"

Baby, crank the bass up, ride it till you see, man,

Those light blue paradise  
Oh, ain't that nice!"

A small smile of more confidence crossed both their faces. Sora confident because he knew if Riku could sing to this, then so could he. RIku confident because he felt good as the crowd in the auditorium

"Down to the river, to go for a dip.

Rollin' them levis off of his hips.

Goin' Big Kenny skinny:

That's how they do it in dixie!

Splish-splash."

Both empasised what Riku just sang. In other words, they had requested some water blue paper to put down. So they had trotted over to it, Sora had actually been wearing a pair of levis. Unfortunately for the yaoi lovers, they are in a school, so they are forbidden to strip into no clothing in the middle of the auditorium.

"Water-melon lipgloss (Sora pulled out said iteam), kiss behind the swamp moss (Riku kissed Sora),

On a moonlit night (the room was already dark enough)

Bubble-gum perfume, (sora pulled out said bottle) well placed tatoo

Above his hidey hide! (Sora blushes and thanked the darkness silently)

Oh my!"

Now it was Sora's turn to sing. He also thanked him not having TOO many lines.

"Belly button danglin', and a twenty minute tan,

Ya know I'll go Jerry Springer if you hit on my man!" Sang Sora as he continued to blush.

"He'll throw a hissy,

That's how they do it in Dixie!" sand Riku.

Now both of them were singing in unison.

"Cut-off jeans, an' cowboy boots,

Long blond hair and dark browns roots,"

"Lord, pinch me," RIku sang solo.

"That's how they do it in Dixie:

Yeah, yeah, now," the duo sang loudly.

"Y'all, that's how we do it in Dixie," Riku finished off, pointing to the crowd as the song ended, music fading into silence.

The whole room fell silent. Sora frowned. 'I guess they-'

But his thoughts were cut off by loud clapping, and whistles.

Both blushed this time. The duo bowed to the crowd, in which caused more whistling and clapping.

Walking off stage, they both thanked that that was the last show out of the four shows they had done, and that there song was the final performance of the talent show so that they didn't have to embarress anyone else.

The bell rang causing Sora to jump slightly and Riku chuckled before kissing Sora's forehead. "Relaxe," he told the younger, "It was just the bell signalling school hours are over," he explained with a cocky smirk.

Sora nodded. "Err, right, I knew that," Sora said with one of his goofy grins. At least he and Riku got to skip most of their classes.

They walked to the door and were about to go their seperate ways before Sora suddenly spoke up. "U-uh, RIku!" he stuttered, nerviously "Umm, wanna come for a sleep over at my house? I mean, to celebrate of course! Mom's on another buesness trip, dad's gone off somewhere again, Leon's going to Cloud's, no doubt to do more then hang out for the night, and Ellie's going to someone's birthday sleepover after visiting the mall," another blush creased his face. He just HAD to mention that they'd be home alone all night until morning.

Riku smirked again. "Sure. I'll be there in an hour or two. Gotta get my stuff," he explained. A wink was sent in Sora's direction causing the younger to blush hotter.

Nodding, the two seperated.

After about an hour and a half, Sora opened the door to greet the Riku standing there. He giggled as he noticed Riku had to walk. In other words he was drenched, head to foot, in the rain because the silver haired boy forgot his umbrella at home.

"Think it's funny, do you?" asked the older boy.

Sora gulped, knowing what was coming next.

Next thing the brunette knew he was pinned on the floor.

But alas, the small details there (or big, all depends how you see it) were for RIku and Sora to know and for you to ask the author for more details.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Wanna read the scene? (Sorry Vixyfox, I know I said I couldn't really write intence stuff, but I may have lied just a little... -grins) Then ask me in a priate message or review and I'll get the juicy stuff to ya.


End file.
